Getting You Back
by dodgerxrita
Summary: Dodger loves Rita. Rita loves Dodger. But when she stops trusting him she leaves The Company and goes to ... San Francisco. There she meets a new pack of dogs lead by German Shepherd called Delgado and joins them. Will Dodger go looking for her? And if he does find her, will she go back with him? Will he earn her trust back again. R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

It was 4 months after Syks had been defeated along with his two evil Doverman henchmen, Roscoe and Desoto. Fagins old scooter was driving down along the streets towards 5th Avenue. Fagin and his band of dogs were going to visit Oliver, Jenny, Winston, Georgette and the Foxworths new dog. Around a week ago Mr and Mrs Foxworth had returned for a few days, before going to a conference in Spain, and had brought along a new Australlian Shephard called Austin; who they had adopted to become a potential show dog like Georgette.  
The gang pulled up outside the Foxworth residence. Fagin rang the bell and they were greeted into the house by Winston and a very excited Oliver. The gang couldnt't help but think of how different it was to be actually welcomed into the house instead of breaking in and hiding.

The dogs were shown into the lounge by Oliver, whilst Fagin and Winston were watching wrestlng in the kitchen. In the lounge Tito stayed as far away from Georgette as he could, he still hadn't forgotten about the Blue Sailor suit and pink ribbon she dressed him in. As they went in they noticed Miss-Six-  
Time-National-Champion sat by a male dog, Austin. He was mostly white in colour but with patches of grey and brown all over him and grey feet and a brown patch over his right eye. His eyes were a piercing baby blue colour that were almost as blue as the the mid-day sky.  
"Austin, these are the dogs Oliver is CONSTANTLY talking about!" She put emphasis on the word constantly causing Oliver to blush under his orange fur.  
"Hi you guys, I'm Austin. I've heard alot of great thing about you all... from Oliver." Austin made his way over and sat in front of the gang.  
"Hiya kid. I'm Dodger, this is Rita, Tito, Einstein and Francis," Dodger leaned closer to Austin and whispered "Don't call him Frankie whatever you do!"  
"Thanks, I'll remember that. You are a VERY beautiful lady!" He said as he glanced to Rita who was stood by Dodger. When he tried to go over to her, Dodger got in his way stopping him from going near Rita.  
"No no, Over there." Dodger said calmly pointing over to the other side of the room.  
Austin rolled his eyes, muttered something inaudiable and walked away.

About an hour later Rita was walking up the stairs to look for Oliver when she heard voices coming from Jenny's room. She identified them as Oliver and Dodger. She was going to walk in but decided to wait for them to finish the converstaion first. "Kid, I need to tell someone about this! If I don't I might crack, break, explode, anything! I really need to get this off of my chest now." Dodger explained very quickly "Dodger I'm flattered you came to me; but why did you come to me? Why not anyone else?" "Your the only one I can tell kid. Champ won't care, I don't know Austin well enough, Tito would DEFINATELY laugh, Francis would make everything I say sound like that Shakespeare guy, Einy would get confused." Rita felt abit hurt that he thought he couldn't tell her a secret.  
"What about Rita? She wouldn't do any of those."  
"I know but I am abit nervous about telling her," Dodger saw Oliver's confused expression and continued "See the secret is, I'm in love! Seing her ever day makes me so happy, her hair, her voice, everything about her is just special. I love her! I love Rita!"  
Hearing her name at the end of that sentence made Rita's jaw drop and tears of joy well up inside her.  
"Seeing Austin trying to flirt with her earlier... I got so jealous it's just I love her so much.  
I'm the King of the streets and I want her as MY queen, no one else's and I don't want anyone else!"  
Rita went to stand in the doorway. She could see Dodger had his back to thedoor and was looking at Oliver. Only Oliver noticed her pressence "Uhmm, Dodge..."  
"No Oiver I gotta say this. No scratch that I gotta tell her, I gotta tell everyone. I LOVE RITA, " He began to trun around, still not realising she was there "I LOVE...," He saw her "Rita. How long have you been there?" He asked with a crimson blush showing through his white fur. Rita walks over to Dodger and nuzzles his neck.  
"Long enough Dodge, Long enough." He nuzzles her back enthusiastically. Ritta leans into his ear and whispers "I love you too." She moves away and see's a goofy grin plastered on Dodger's face. She smiles and leaves.  
"Told you Rita wouldn't be like the others." Oliver says but Dodger is still looking at the doorway Rita left through. He laughs, then passes out -through excitment. 


	2. Chapter 2

A week had past since Rita found out Dodger's feelings for her. It was around mid-day and Rita was walking through the city. It was her day to get food so she was on the lookout for anything large enough to feed everyone but easy to get on her own. It took a while but in the end she found a Hot-Dog vendor who was distracted from looking after his Kart while he talked ot a passerby. Taking the opportunity she snook up right next to the kart and stole the Hot-Dogs right from under the vendors nose. She ran anway listening to the Vendor shouting and cursing as he noticed his missing stock. After running far enough away so he wouldn't find her she sat down to catch her breath in an alley.  
A large shadow cast and a Chocolate-Brown Labrador Retriver came out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I have here. You are one gorgeous girl aren't you. So hows about me and you share those hot-dogs?" He said as he walked closer to her and sat down. Him being like this brought back memories of when Roscoe used to hit on her and she began to feel almost like she would be sick right there and then.  
"Sorry but I gotta get home. My boyfriend is waiting for me to get back." And with that she barged past the male and walked away from him.  
'Ugh. He was so much like Roscoe. Arrogant, Egotistical and Thinks he's the ultimate life form and that girls will fawn all over him. Gross...' Her silent rant was cut off when she heard voices coming from around the corner. She poked her head round the corner and saw Dodger sat with two girls sat very close to him. They were talking but Rita could only hear snippets of the conversation due to the traffic coming from the streets not far away.

Dodger was talking "Is it all ready... I want everything to be perfect for us... I love..." Rita couldn't hear the rest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the girl on Dodger's right side lick his cheek and the one on the left did the same. She turned away and ran back to the barge.

When she arrives back at the barge she throws the food down in the front of Tito, Francis and Einstein and goes straight to her bed, closing the curtains as she lay down. The three exchanged confused and concerned looks, they had seen te tears in her eyes. Rita lay in her bed not talking to anyone despite Francis and Einstein trying to talk to her. Around an hour later, Dodger arrived back at the barge, completely oblivious to the fact Rita had seen him earlier.  
"Hey Dodger man, where you been? Dude, We think something is up with Rita. She got back earlier and she had tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, she went to bed and isn't talking to none of us. I think you should go talk to her."  
Dodger slowly walked over to Rita's bed, the curtains still drawn. He poked his head through and saw that Rita was facing away from the entrance. Stepping inside, he put his paw on her back and softly stated talking to her.  
"Rita. Babe, wassup. The guys said you haven't come out of here or spoken to anyone since you got back. Is everything OK? Your not hurt are you?" Silence. She still wasn't talking "C'mon babe, whats the matter? Talk to me, I'm worried!" She turned around and he saw she had tears still in her eyes and some on her face. He tried to nuzzle her but she just got up and turned away so he couldn't. He was now very confused.

"W...where were you today?" She tried to stop her shaky voice from coming through. "Were you with anyone?"  
"Nope. I was by myself all day, Lone Ranger, Solo act. Why?"  
"Because I know your lying! I saw you with those two girls in the alley earlier! WHO ARE THEY?!" Rita couldn't believe he lied to her. Dodger was shocked as Rita never raised her voice at him. He'd only seen her raise her voice at Roscoe or when Tito and Francis are fighting.  
"What are you talking about? I was alone." He knew she could tell he was lying, and felt bad about it but he couldn't tell her the real reason why he was there with the girls.  
"WHO WERE THEY DODGER?! YOU GET JEALOUS IF I TALK AM WITH ANOTHER MALE! YOU GOT JEALOUS OF AUSTIN! NOW TELL ME WHO THEY ARE!"  
"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS. PANDORA AND LEXI! I'VE KNOWN THEM FOR AGES. WE WERE JUST HANGING OUT!" Rita was shocked he raised his voice at her but kept that hidden. She walked out of her bed and into the main are of the barge. Dodger came out shortly after her.  
"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT BEING WITH THEM THEN?" The gangs eyes were on the two.  
"WHY ARE YOU GETTING SO JEALOUS OF THEM? IT'S NOT LIKE I'M CHEATING ON YOU WITH THEM IS IT?!" He regretted saying that because he knew it would only make things worse. And it did just that.  
"IF THIS WAS ANYONE ELSE I WOULD SAY NO; BUT SEEN AS IT IS YOU, THEN YES. YOU MIGHT!" Just like Dodger she SERIOUSLY regretted saying that. Tito, Francis and Einstein all gasped, Dodger just looked hurt.  
"I... I can't do this anymore. Wondering whether you are going to ditch me for someone else. It's to much. I can't do it anymore Dodge." She backed away from everyone and went towards the door.  
"Rita, what do you mean. Don't do this! Please. I love you!"  
"I love you too. But I can't do this. Being here, Us, It's too much. I'm leaving. Tonight. Dodger, don't come after me!"  
"No Rita please. Don't do this. Please!"  
"I'm sorry. I have to go." And with that she ran out of the door and was gone.

The gang looked at Dodger with shock all over their faces. Dodger on the other hand, showed no emotion , just a blank face looking at the door as if ;expecting her to come back giving him licks and nuzzles saying it was a joke. But she didn't come back.  
Slowly it started to sink into Dodger, Rita was gone and he didn't know where she was goning or if he'd evere see her again.

Outside on the streets, Rita saw a truck with the driver standing talking to someone. She listened to where the truck was heading to.  
"And then we all went out and got absolutely bladdered. Anyway, see you soon mate I gotta take this delivery of pillows down to Nashville."  
Her ears perked. What luck. Pillows to sleep on, and the truck was going to Nasville.  
'I can go and see my sister. I haven't seen her in ages, not since she quit her band and then got back togehter with them becasue of a Blood Hound puppy and a Fox. Damn, I can't stay with her though. If Dodger comes after me that will be one of the first places he checks. Wher could I go? Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it, first though I'm gonna go see my Sis. Nashville here I come.'  
The truck started moving and it was then official. Rita was leaving New York. Leaving her home, friends and Dodger. Where is she going to go now? 


	3. Chapter 3

A.N - This chapter will be about Rita and her sister in Nashville. No New York or Dodger in this part.

Rita sat in the back of the truck. She'd been on the truck for at least a day. Her stomach was growling loudly. 'We can't be far away now can we?' She thought to herself 'I can't wait to get off this truck and see my sistr... and have a drink.' For about another 40 minutes she was sat on the truck until it stopped. She peaked her head around the corner to see a huge fair with a Ferris Wheel,  
games, and lots more. She grinned; this was exactly where she needed to be. Rita jumped off of the truck and walked around the fair. A sound hit her ears, singing, smiling broadly Rita ran to a large red barn where the singing was coming from. Looking around into the barn she saw 5 dogs sat in a row singing a song. Rita focused on the female with golden fur and Orangy Gold hair on her head... Dixie.  
Walking in the Dogs finished their song. Dixie looked over and spotted Rita stood in the entry way to the barn and excitedly ran over to her. "Well well well, look what the cat dragged in." A cat that was sa on the sidelines cleared her throat loudly "Oh, no offence" "Dixie, how you been?" Rita sat down in front of her sister.  
"I've been good, everythings fine now after we met the Fox kit, Todd and the Pup, Copper. How you been Dodger's treating you well -I hope?" Rita felt a few tears start to well up in her eyes, Dixie noticed this "How about we go and talk somewhere else." Rita nodded and the two left the barn.

"Reet, in here. We can talk here." Dixie lead her sister into a mini-bus that said 'The Singin Strays'  
on the side and closed the door. "OK, what happened?" Rita explained about how she saw Dodger with the girls, how he lied about it and how she sais some thing really bad to him in their argument.  
"Well, Reet, do you actually know he was cheating on you? I mean he could have just been friends with those girls."  
"Well Dix, he lied to me about it and I know him. He flirts with girls every second of the day, seeing him with them, it reminded me that no matter how much I love him and how much he claims to love me, he will always have that side of him that wants more then to be tied down to one female. And I don't want to be constantly worried about if he will dumo me for the next available, pretty girl."  
"I know how you feel, Me and Cash went through the same thing. But you know how we got past it...  
talk to each other. If you are concerned about something don't let it build up inside you, talk to him and let him know. You should talk to him again, see why he was with them."  
"I can't go back. I said somethings, so did he. And I don't think I can trust him again now, not after all of this."

"Then where will you go?" Dixie's face was filled with worry and compassion towards her sister.  
"I don't know. I might go to San Fransisco, I know a gang of dogs over there."  
"Who are they?"  
"They're a gang I met ages ago, they're led by a German Shephard called Delgado. He's really nice, and me and the gang are good friends. I will probably meet up with them."  
"Reet, I seriously hope you know what your doing? You do know San Fransisco is one of the number one places where Animal Science labs are loking for any strays they find to take and do test on!"  
"Dixie, Animal Science labs are everywhere, even New York... but look I'm still around. I must be doing something right to ave lasted this long. And I will have a gang helping me too."  
"You had Dodger's gang."  
"I know that but I'm not there anymore so it doesn't matter."  
Whilst the two were sat talking, Dixie's band member -and Boyfriend- Cash, came into the bus and told Dixie that they needed to go on stage.  
"Om my is that the time." Dixie got up and was about to walk away when she had a brilliant idea, "Sis,  
Your a goo singer right." Rita nodded "I guess so, why?" "Because You and me are gonna go out there and sing a song!" "WHAT?!" "Please, your my sister and our voices are so good together."

5 minutes later after alot of Convincing, Rita stood out on stage with Dixie singing Constant Craving.

Rita (Singing)~ Even through the Darkest phase Be it thick or thin

Always someone Marches brave Her beneath my skin

And constant cravings Have always been

Dixie (Singing)~ Maybe a great magnet pulls All souls towards truth

Or maybe it is life itself That feeds wisdom To it's youth And constant cravings Have always been

Both (Singing)~ Craving Constant cravings have always been Has always been

*Instrumental Break*

Both (Singing)~ Constant cravings Have always been

Constant cravings Have always been Craving

Constant Craving Has always been

Has always been Has always been Has always been Has always been Rita (Singing)~ Has always been

Dixie (Singing)~ Has always been

Once the girls have finished the crowd clap and cheer for them as they go off the stage.  
"Dixie, I'm gonna go now. San Fransisco is waiting." The sisters nuzzled each other and while Dixie went back up on stage with her band, Rita found a truck that wa sheading to Sna Fansisco and carried on her journey away from New York. Along the way she couldn't help but have her thoughts drift to Dodger.  
'Did I do the right thing in leaving him? Maybe they are just friends. No I can't start feeling bad now! He lied to me about them. If it was nothing he wouldn't have lied. There was something fishy going on with them!' For another day, Rita was sat on the truck heading to San Fransico. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was around mid-day when Rita finally arrived in San Francisco. She got off of the truck and headed towards the Panama Canal, she knew her friends would be there. Walking through the streets for about an hour, Rita came across a large abandoned warehouse close to the harbour. It painfully reminded her of where she used to live in New York and once again she began to think about her and Dodger's relationship. She pushed those memories down and decided that she wasn't going to let the past haunt her and the future.  
'You gotta put the past behand ya' She thought to herself. She took a large sniff of the air around the warehouse smiling to herself. 'This is most defintely their place!' She thought before cautiously walking inside the warehouse. After walking up an seemingly endless supply of stairs, Rita reached the top floor of the building where the smell of Dog was at it's strongest.

She could hear talking coming from a room, listening she waited for a moment to make her pressence known to her friends.  
"Yeah so I was being chased by the Chop-Shop Van and I seriosuly thought it was gonna get me! But I managed to escape them; I am the top dog of San Francisco for a reason!" This was it. Rita walked into the room.  
"Well Delgado, you have not changed one tiny bit have you?" Rita grinned at a large German Shepherd standing in the middle of the room. Around him stood a Rottweiler, a Beagle, A Boxer puppy and the only female, a Siberian Husky. They all looked at her wide-eyed before all running to her excitedly "Rita? Oh my gosh we've missed you so much. How you been? How long are you gonna stick round this area for?" Asked the Siberian Husky, her name was Tandi. She had a white face, underbelly and legs but her back and top of her head were a creamy colour. Her eyes were a a piercing light baby blue colour.  
She bounced happily around her friend. Next to come up and greet her was the Beagle. He was called Silvo and looked the same as most Beagles -White legs, black back and Orangey brown face and upper leg (shoulder and joint area). His eyes were a hazel colour with darker streaks in them.  
"Hhhhhheeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyy Rrrrriiiiittttttaaaa!" The Beagle always spoke like that because he was constantly scratching from fleas. Rita laughed at her friend before being attacked by a the Rottweiler who was pinning her down, grinning massively at her.  
"Rita, I'm SO glad you are back! How long you gonna stick around for?" "Hey Fang. I missed you too." Rita laughed at the Rottweiler called Fang as he let her stand back up.  
Fang looked like the typical Rottweiler; Strong and muscled body, Black and brown markings however his eyes were rare as they were a shade of dark green. When trying to stand up Rita was again knocked to the ground when the Boxer puppy came out of no-where and belly flopped onto her side, therefore sending her back to the floor.  
"Well, Alvin, You've defintely grown since the last time I saw you!" Rita said giggling at the puppy.  
He was completely white apart from a brown patch of fur just above his tail and on his right eye. His eyes were dark brown. The puppy giggled before giving her a lick on the cheek and getting up. Rita looked over to the German Shepherd, who had waited until they had all said hello before saying anything. Delgado was a tall, well built male German Shepherd. His fur was mostly brown with a large black patch going from the bottom of his right rib-cage to half way down his left. His fet were black and so were his ears. His eyes were a light hazel with golden streaks.

"Hey Rita. You Good?" He was a dog of very few words. But he was one of the best friends Rita had ever had in her life.  
"Good as I can be..." Rita trailed off, breaking the promise she made about putting the past behind her and moving on. Her heas dropped. Sensing her discomfort, Delgado changed the subject.  
"So, you joining our gang or our you off bakc to the Company in New York." Rita could hear Alvin whispering 'Stay with Us! Stay with Us!' And gave her the sad puppy dog eyes. Rita smiled at him and looked back to Delgado. "How can I say not to those eyes. Thanks guys, I'll stay here with..." Befroe she'd even finished her sentence, Alvin and Fang jumped on her smiling like a cheshire cats. They all laughed. And started to have a massive chat about how things had been going, and how much they'd missed Rita and vice versa.

A month and a half after Rita left, Dodger was still depressed and would sit in Rita's bed all day on his own, silent as a mouse. He liked it in her bed because it reminded him of happy times.  
Like when they were puppies and they would sit in there talking into the late hours of the night or if she'd had a nightmare, he would go in there and stay with her allnight just to make sure she slept OK. But now all of that was gone. She was only thing he had left of her was her scent on her bed and blanket; however the scent was starting to fade and it wouldn't be long until it was gone completely. The barge was empty. The gang had gone with Fagin to the Foxworth's house to babysit Jenny while Winston was out somewhere with Jenny's parents. Winston had informed Fagin that Jenny personally chose Fagin to watch her. And she knew Oliver loved his friends, so invited them along also. Then it hit him like a bus. He KNEW what he had to do. He ran out of the barge and didn't stop running until he got to 5th Avenue. He began scratching at the door until Fagin answered it. When the door opened Dodger shot in and went to he lounge where the animals were all in deep conversation. His arrival and exhausted exression silenced the room very quickly.

"Dodger man, whats up?" Tito said calmly to Dodger. Dodger got his breathing back under control.  
"I know where she might have gone, or been!"  
"Dodger, No matter how much you love her, it was Rita's request that you do not come after her!" Francis piped up.  
"Frankie how would you feel if the love of your life ran away from you. And if you get the slightest window of getting her back, you wouldn't wan to take thta opportunity before it leaves?!" Dodger sounded annoyed that Francis could say that he shoudl let her walk out of his life forever.  
"OK Spot. No need to get snippy!" Everyone's eyes went to Georgette.  
"Her sister, Dixie, she lives in Nashville. Rita will defintely have gone to see her and if she isn't there now Dixie will defintely know where she is!" "Dodger, I know you want her back but how are we gonna get to Nashville?" Austin walked up to the Terrier Mutt "Yeah and what about Fagin, and Jenny? What will they think?" Einstein said.  
"You guys can stay here if you want. But I'm gonna go get her, with or without you!" Just as Dodger was heading out the door, Oliver ran in front of him.

"Dodger wait... I'm coming too! She's my friend too. And she's been like a mother to me. I will help you find her!" Dodger smiled.  
"And me!" Einstein bounded over to the cat and dog.  
"I suppose going in search of our female companion wouldn't be so bad. I'll help!" Francis joined them "s voy a ir. Necesito una buena aventura!" Tito ran over.  
"I take that as a 'Yes'." Dodger said uncertainetly. Tito nodded his head and stood with Dodger.  
"What about you Austin? You up for an adventure?" Oliver questioned the Australlian Shepherd.  
"Am I? Of course I am! Lets go!" Austin barked excitedly. That just left Georgette.  
"What about you Champ, you gonna help us?" Georgette looked at the large group.  
"I might aswell, I suppose Rita isn't all that bad and if you admit this to anyone I will deny it straight away... but I kinda miss her a little bit."  
"So it's settled. Off we go then." Oliver shouted as he and the group of dogs all left the Foxworth's mantion.  
'Rita, I will find you and show you how much you mean to me! I love you my beautiful girl!' Dodger thought as he looked up at the sky. He knew in his heart he would find her, someway and somehow! 


	5. Chapter 5

After leaving the mantion, the dogs -and cat- all searched around for signs of Rita's presence. It had been almost an hour when they got a glimmer hope. Dodger followed his nose until he reached a truck. The very truck Rita had gone to San Francisco on. Her scent was faint but strong enough to know it was definitely her. He smiled as her scent filled his nose.  
"Guy's up here!" He shouted jumping up onto the back of the the truck, Followed by the others.  
Sniffing the inside of the truck they didn't hear the driver come around to the back of the truck and close the back doors. When the doors closed, Georgette let out the biggest sigh and looked straight at Dodger scowling.  
"Well nice going Spot! Now were stuck on here, not knowing where were going looking for one female who could now be anywhere in the world! I mean what are the chances of finding her after a month and a half! Rita is a master of hiding in plain sight. She could have been watching us in the middle of the streets but we wouldn't have known!" It was safe to say that Georgette was VERY annoyed. Dodger didn't really care about her moaning, this was the closest he'd been to Rita in nearly two months.  
The truck moved off and Georgette sighed even louder then beofre before lying down and burying her head in her paws.

For two hours the truck moved and everyone listened to the faint radio playing classic rock songs and the sound of Georgette's whining and sighing at the fact she will never leave her bed again if they ever make it home. Most of them now had fallen asleep listening to her repeat herself but now Dodger and Oliver remained awake not listening. Oliver noticed Dodger seemed anxious.  
"Hey Dodge, whats up? You seem like something is bothering you. I thought you'd be happy we're going to get her back and it isn't like Georgette is whining any more then usual... What's up?"  
"What if she doesn't want me back? Or if she's found someone else? She is my whole life and I don't want to find her and she doesn't want to come back or maybe we won't find her at all. Georgette is right, she hides in plain sight. It's what she does best, you have to be if your gonna be good at our job. I don't want to be without her anymore kid!" Oliver was suprised at this vunerable side of Dodger that was being unravelled these past few weeks.  
It was starting to scare him abit how much Dodger was worrying when he is always saying that You Shouldn't worry.  
"Dodger, we will find her and you can show her how much you love her. She loves you too... I know she does. Remember the day me and you met?" Dodger grinned and nodded "Well you sang "Why should I worry"  
and you need to remember that now because everything will be fine. Why should you worry?"  
"You know kid, you've grown up alot. Thanks that's helped alot. C'mon, lets get abit of shut eye in.  
We've still got a long way to go yet!" The two lie down by their friends and sleep... Oblivious to the fact Georgette is still awake obsessing about how she will never be in another show or get her fur and nails done by some of the top groomers ever again; she hasn't noticed no-one listening because their ALL alseep.

After a long nap for the dogs and Oliver, the truck came skidding to a stop. The gang was just waking up properly when the doors opened and the driver was standing there. He saw them and was shocked,  
"OI! GO ON GET OFF. GET OUT OF MY TRUCK, YOU FLEA BITTEN MUTTS!" He shooed them away leaving Georgette very offended by his comment.  
Dodger looked around and saw they were in a fair. He saw a large red barn with a truck outside it.  
On the truck read 'The Singin Strays'. Dodger grinned and said.  
"You guys find somehwere to wait for me. I'm gonna go speak to Dixie." And before tehy could question him he was off running.

Dodger ran to the barge. Inside he saw 5 dogs sat in a huddle talking. His focus rested on Dixie. He ran to her and begged her to tell him where Rita went.  
"Dodger. Well I didn't think I'd see you down these parts. I take it your here to see my sister."  
Dodger's face lit up thinking Rita was there with Dixie "Well Darlin' I'm sorrry she's not here. She left almost 5 weeks ago now!" Dodger's face instantly dropped.  
Dixie looked over to Cash who was sat beside her. nodding at her she thought whether to tell him or not over in her mind.  
'He loves her. I can see it. I won't mention the about that Delgado she's gone to join but I should at least tell him where she is. He's come all this way to get her back.'  
"Dodger she may not be here... but I know where she is! She went San Francisco after she came here to see me." Dodger looked like a chld at christmas. smiling and jumping up and down. He was getting closer. He thanked Dixie and ran back to the gang. Dixie watched him leave, a smile on her face. She knew it was the right decision to tell him. She turned back to her band and re-started rehearsing.

Back with the gang Georgette was still complainng about being called a 'Flea Bitten Mutt'. She was livid. Dodger came running around the corner smiling and shouting. "I know where she is, I know where she is! C'MON WE GOTTA GO GET HER!" Dodger shouted "Hold on a moment Dodger. Where is she?" Francis stepped forward to Dodger.  
"San Francisco! C'mon we gotta go get her!"  
"SAN FRANCISCO?!" They all shouted together "How are we going to get there?!" Tito shouted.  
A female Cocker Spaniel came around the corner with a male who looked like a Terrier breed.  
She had dark brown coloured ears and brown eyes. Most of her body was beige and with a tan muzzle and stomach. She was wearing a blue collar with a diamond-shaped licence on it. He on the other hand, is a medium sized, scruffy looking dog. His fur is mostly dark grey but with a lighter muzzle and stomach. He too is wearing a collar, but his is red with a diamond-shaped licence plate.  
"Hi. I'm Tramp and this is my mate Lady. We heard your trying to get to San Francisco and we are heading there ourself with our master. You guys are more then welcome to join us if you wanted to?"  
The male dog said to the gang. They all looked at eachother, contemplating their options when Georgette stepped forward.  
"Thank You SO much. I am sick of this fair already. I'm Georgette. I'm a Pure-bred Poodle. I've won 56 Blue Ribbons, 15 Regional Trophie and I'm 6 time National Champion. And these are my house-mates.  
Oliver and Austin. The rest are strays."  
Dodger and everyone rolled their eyes at her. Lady and Tramp led them to their owners car and they all jumped into the back. As the car moved off, Lady started talking to the New Yorkers.  
"So why are you going to San Francisco?" Dodger sighed.  
"My girlfriend ran away to San Francisco and we're going to get her back." "Oh... I hope you find her." Tramp said.  
That was the last of that subject.

A day later the gang had just got off the car in San Francisco. After saying their thanks to Lady and Tramp they all left. Dodger could feel it. They were going to find her. Somewhere, she was here. He just hoped she wasn't far. And that she'd want to be with him again. ANd that she hadn't found another male... 


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm so tired!" Austin said as they passed through an alley. They had been searching for a day and had so far had no luck in finding Rita. Georgette sat down in the alleyway and refused to get up until she got some sleep, even if it was in a dirty alleyway. In the end they gave into her demands and lay down in a corner of the alleyway. Out of nowhere, three dogs surrounded them. There were two males and a female. They were large strays. The female was a Pitbull. She was all Grey with brown eyes. The male ,who was probably in charge, was a Bull Mastiff. His brown fur and White underbelly was covered in patches of dirt from a life on the streets and his green eyes shone evilly as he looked at the gang.  
And finally, stood next to the Bull Mastiff, was a Harlequin (Like a smaller great dane type of breed)  
He was white with random balck patches on him. His eyes were hazel.

Georgette let out a massive scream when she saw the strays.  
"Hey Gunner, Harley look... These guys are trespassing on our turf. And they brought their little kitty with them too! LUNCH TIME!" The Bull Mastiff said. Dodger growled at him.  
"OLiver get up on that ledge and DON'T come down until I say so!" And with that Oliver ran over too a window ledge and jumped up onto it. Francis, Einstein and Austin all stood under it to keep Oliver safer. Tito was stood with Georgette who had just passed out.

The Bull Mastiff and Dodger started circling each other, when a large German Shepherd and Rottweiler came running around the corner towards them. Oliver saw this and began panicking for Dodger's saftey and shouted "Guys... They've got reinforcements! We can't win this!" After Oliver shouted this the three strays stop and look behind them. The Pitbull, Harley, sighs in agitation.  
"Don't worry guys I got this!" Austin shouted as he started running "I'm the decoy! Hey fleabags come and get me... If you think your dog enough that is!" He ran out of the alley and out of sight.  
"Hey Hawkeye, It's Delgado's gang." The Bull Mastiff, Hawkeye forgot all about Dodger as he ran head fisrt into a fight with Fang and Delgado.  
"I told you to stay off my turf!" Delgado said angrily as the rogue attacked him in his own territory.  
They began fighting as more dogs came around the corner. The Pitbull and Harlequin were cornered but Gunner got away and tried to get to Oliver.  
Dodger and his gang stood in shock watching the strangers, seemingly not noticing Gunner going to Oliver. Something wasn't right in this scene though. They could smell a familliar scent all over this gang of dogs. They knew she was close.

Suddenly they noticed Oliver shouting for help from the large male dog looking at him. Before the New Yorkers could react, she appeared. Rita jumped out of the shadows in front of Gunner, her canine's bared at him viciously.  
"Back off Gunner! The cats off the menu!" She snarled at him.  
"Hey Hot-Stuff, why don't you butt out of this?" This made Rita angry and she growled at him.  
"You looking to get fixed?" Giggles were heard from Silvo and Alvin as she said this.  
Out of no-where, Harley tackled Rita sending her flying across the alley. Tandi saw this and as Harley was making her way over to Rita, she tackled the Pitbull to the ground. Rita got up and jumped to help her friend keep the Pitbull at bay.

Dodger was in shock as he watched Rita in the fight with the Siberian Husky and Pitbull. Whilst the two groups of dogs were fighting eachother, Silvo and Alvin were teasing Gunner. Gunner being very stupid, got confused quickly and gave up on geting Oliver and walked away. From the group of fighting girls a cry of pain was heard. They all looked around and saw Harley biting down on Rita's back leg and she ragged her into a wall. This made Tandi mad so she picked up her game and pinned Harley down under her in no time. Delgad and Fang had also managed to beat Hawkeye. Hawkeye barked and him and the two others rallyed got away and stood together.  
"This ain't over!" Shoted Hawkeye "I hope you ain't makin threats..." Delgado retorted "Unless you want to wake up at the vets..." Fang finished his sentence "With a thermometer under your tail!" Rita finished off the last part as she struggled to get to her feet but was helped by Fang and Delgado. Smiling she thanked the two.  
"Now get off our turf!" Tandi shouted and with that the three dogs ran away.

After the fight was over Dodger made his way over to Rita in an attempt to talk to her. But before he got to her Delgado walked in front of him and started talking. "Haven't seen you around here before, where you from stranger?" He asked in the politest way possible,  
he wasn't sure why these strays and pets were in his part of town.  
"New York. I'm Dodger, The Bulldog is Francis, The Chihuahua is Tito, The Dane is Einstein,  
Poodle's Georgette and the cat is Oliver."  
"Cool. I'm Delgado, The Sa'luki's Rita, Rottweiler's Fang, Beagle's Silvo, The pups Alvin and the Husky's Tandi." He leaned into Dodger's ear and whispered "Fang has a huge crush on Tandi and gets jealous easily so tell your gang not to try anything." Dodger nodded.  
"Hey wasn't there another one of you?" Fang says from where he stood next to Rita, he is unaware of Dodger glaring at him.  
"Austin. Oh no where is he?!" Oliver asked in a panicky tone "Hey Iiiiiiiii ssssaaaaawwwwww yyyyyyyyooooouuuuuurrrrrrr fffffrrrrriiiiiieeeeennnnddddd ggggoooo,"  
Silvo said whilst scratching.  
"For god sake Silvo, stop scratching wile your tryin' to talk!" Rita says clearly annoyed that the dog can't say a sentence without scratching.  
"Sorry Rita, fffflllllleeeeaaa'ssss. Yyyyoooouuur ffffrrriiieeeennnnd went uuuuuppppp ttthhhheee." He continued "Chill! He went up towards the Panama Canal." Rita said "Hey Tandi, come here girl. Dodger this is Tandi, she knows the streets around by the canal better then any of us. If anyone can find him, it's her." Delgado explained "I hope you can catch him, he's fast!" Georgette said as she came over to the Husky, German Shephard and Terrier Mix.  
"Really. Well so am I," All of Delgado's gang nodded at this "I'll get him back here, meet you later.  
Be careful the Chop Shop Van is patrolling like crazy round here!" She shouted as she sprinted after Austin.  
"HEY! Where did Tandi go?" Fang asked loking around frantically for the Husky "Get a grip Fang she just went to find Austin." Rita said to the Rottweiler "But she's my girlfriend!" He says laying down in the alley "Yeah Right! Not in this lifetime." Rita says coldly then goes and sits by Alvin "Oh dats cold!" Alvin says in his typical kid way.

"Hey, Rita." Oliver jumped down and walked to Rita jumping up on her back "What's the Chop Shop Van?"  
"Well kid, lets just say it takes you somewhere you don't wanna be and will never leave. Hey I gotta go talk to Delgado, go to Dodger for me." Oliver did as she'd asked and she limped away to Delgado.  
Dodger's gaze was constantly watching her. She whispered something that made Delgado giggle a small bit. Then Delgado turned to them and said.  
"You guys are welcome to stay with us for a while. Rita here says your a good bunch to hang with. What do you say, wanna stay with us?" Dodger thought it over for a split second before nodding his head. He didn't care where he stayed, as long as Rita was there to. He'd found her. But he couldn't help wondering about her relationship with Delgado and it's extent. That was something they had to talk about.  
"Wait. What about Austin how will he find us?" Einstein asked "Don't worry Einy, Tandi will bring him to the Hideout with her. He will come back I promise." Rita smiled warmly at the Great Dane, well aware that Dodger was watching her. The two gangs set off back to the hide out.  



	7. Chapter 7

The two gangs walked back through the streets of San Francisco, short-cutting through alley-ways. Rita and Dodger had said nothing to eachother, despite Dodger's many attempts at talking to her; she either walked away, someone came and spoke to one of them before he got to her or she stayed far away, close to Delgado. All the New Yorkers could sense the tention in the air, Rita's new gang however paid no attention to it.  
Fang was getting worked up over the fact that Tandi had not yet returned with Austin.  
"What if she didn't find him and she's just wandering around all by herself... or worse, what if she did find him?! Oh no!" All of Delgado's group groaned at Fang's obsessive worrying over Tandi.

They walked out of an alley and onto the deserted streets. Looking around they saw that no humans or strays were wandering around. Continuing down the street, all of Delgado's gang gasped in horror as they saw a van come around the corner. It was red, a red the same shade as blood and they could hear dogs barking from the back compartment of it.  
"Everyone, scatter. Get hidden and don't come out until we get the all clear. Got it?!" Delgado said with urgency in his voice. Everyone went in different directions, hiding, hoping they wouldn't be found by The Chop Shop Van. Fang, Tito and Einstein hid at the bottom of a flight of stairs -leading to a underground apartment type place. Francis hid under a Audi A3 with Silvo; Delgado, Georgette, Oliver and Alvin all hid under a black Lexus SUV Hybrid. And as Rita hid under a Mini Cooper Countryman, Dodger crept under the car and lay right next to her, fur brushing against eachothers as they breathed. Rita sighed as he lay beside her, Delgado watching them from across the street.

"Dodger, why are you here?" Rita spoke to him for the first time in almost 2 months and Dodger's heart skipped a beat. To hear her voice again made him feel overloaded with happiness.  
"Well, me and the guys decided to go for a walk." He replied with his signature cocky grin plastered on his face. His comment earned him a brief smile from Rita, that soon disappeared.  
"Yeah you decided to walk over 2000 miles just for a walk. You came from New York to San Fracisco. Why are you really here?"  
"Well we stopped off in Nashville and then caught a lift the rest of the way." Dodger smirked "Wait Nashville... Why were you there? Were you looking for me? After I told you not to." Dodger could tell she was annoyed now. "Rita, I love you. How could you think I would not come after you? I will explain everything to you, if you give me the chance to. Please." Rita looked into his eyes and saw nothing but Truth and Love in them.  
"OK. But not here, later." She nudged his head with hers and then went back to watching the Chop Shop Van. Dodger smiled goofily. He was one step closer.

Across the road in under the SUV, Delgado was watching Dodger and Rita. Rita had told him about what happened between her and Dodger; he wanted to make sure he wouldn't hurt her again. Delgado was soon aware of something poking him in his side. Loking over he saw Oliver and Georgette looking at him, with Oliver poking him with his paw.  
"Why are we hiding? What is that van?" Oliver was confused "Remember earlier when Tandi told us to watch out for the Chop Shop Van? Well that's it. It takes dogs off the streets and once they got you... they take you to a place called The Warehouse. Apparently they do weird sciency tests on you. Once you go in, you never come out!" Delgado explained.  
"Well whats so bad about them taking strays away?" Georgette asked snobbishly.  
"That's the thing. Those creeps will take any dog they find, stray or a pet that has been left outside while the owner is in a shop or something!" Georgette gulped when she found this out.  
"I'm regretting leaving my bed now."

"All clear guys. Their gone." Rita announced as she emerged from under the car, followed by Dodger.  
Everyone crawled out of their hiding places cautiously, scanning the area for any danger.  
"OK Guys. C'mon lets keep walking. Nearly home now." Delgado kept walking at the front with Rita at his side, the two talking.  
Dodger and his gang were at the back of the group. Following the gang, Tito found this a good time to discuss what would happen now they'd found Rita.  
"Dodger man, what do we do now? We've found her but she doesn't look like she is gonna leave. If you ask me, she looks very cosy with that Delgado dog. Do you think something is going on with them?"  
"Tito... No-One asked your opinion and for all you know she could just be friends with him, just like she is with you and I. Being friends with someone doesn't mean that they are a couple." Francis pushed Tito out the way before he could put any more of his opinions out into the open.  
"No Frankie. For once, He's right. What if she is with Delgado and doesn't want to come home? What will I do then?" "Dodger, we can figure out these things when you've spoken to her, until then don't get youself all freaked out. OK." Francis was stern with his words and that was enough to make Dodger snap out of his insecurity over his and Rita's relationship.  
"Your right Frankie, Nothing to worry about."  
"Francis, Francis, Francis!" Francis mumbled under his breath so no-one could hear him.

Eventually the two groups arrived back at the Hideout. The New Yorkers saw a large abandoned warehouse that reminded them of the one Sykes had owned before his and his Dobermans demise.  
"This is it Dogs. It's not much... but we like it. And no-one disturbs us round here. Home Sweet Home as they say." Delgado said as he and his gang walked in through a side entrance to the building. Dodger and the gang were hesitant at first but went inside all the same. After walking up a load of stairs to the top floor, Delgado stopped them outside a room.  
"Hold on guys, Rita you come with me." He said as him and Rita went inside, Delgado had a feeling someone was there. As he and Rita entered the room they saw smething they didn't think they'd see.  
"WHAT? What is going on here?" Delgado was stunned. The rest of the group arrived into the room and saw Tandi and Austin cuddling together.  
"Oooh Check It out! Tandi and Austin sniffing at a tree. K-I-S-S-I..." Rita was laughing as she jumped up onto her bed, which was on top of an old chest of drawers. Before she could finish Delgado interuppted her.  
"Knock it off Reet."  
"Whatever" She mumbled, laying her head on her paws.  
"Eww they were probably kissing! GROSS!" Alvin shook his head and lay down on a plie of old blankets.  
"What is going on Tandi. I know you can't be serious, you barely know the dog."  
"But Delgado, we got to talking and we have a LOT in common. He is trained to be a show dog, So am I.  
Neither of us want the Show Dog life. I like him a lot. Why won't you look at this from my point of view, please." Tandi's tone of voice was almost pleading him.  
"Wait, you were supposed to be a Show Dog, And you didn't want to be one? Why?" Georgette was stunned that someone would give up her 'perfect' lifestyle for a life on the streets.  
"no es el momento georgette." Tito said -in English he said 'not the time georgette'.  
Delgado sighed, he knew Tandi could make her own decisions, and he could tell she liked this dog. He gave in.  
"But Tandi... what about me?" Fang whined stepping forward.  
"Who are you?" Austin was confused at this new dogs tone.  
"I'm her.. well I was gonna be her..." Rita stopped him talking "Fang just face it. It's not gonna happen." Rita jumped down from her bed.  
Fang gave in and lay down with a sad expression all over his face. Everyone started talking and asking Dodger and the gang about New York, what it's like and everything. Rita glanced over at Dodger a few times. She didn't know if she trusted him anymore. This was all confusing her very much.  
Delgado saw her looking confused and decided to talk to her away from everyone else. He walked over to her and whispered in her ear.  
"Come with me for a second Reet." Then walked out of the room with her following behind him. Dodger saw this and wanted answers to what the extent of Rita's relationship with Delgado was; so he followed them out. Everyone else just continued talking amoungst themselves.

Outside, Dodger saw Rita talking with Delgado and hid from them, listening intently.  
"Rita, how do you feel about him being here?"  
"I don't know. I didn't think he'd find me, then he just shows up with his charm and cookiness and I forget everyhting I promised I'd do, liek forgetting him and starting again. But when he told me he still loves me, I just... I don't know anymore Delgado." Rita spoke with such sadness in her voice that it made Dodger's heart hurt.  
"Rita, You know he still love you... but the question is... Do you still love him?"  
Rita thought about it. Dodger was desperate to know. Did Rita still love him... or is it relly over between them?! 


End file.
